Song fic Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer
by Melra L
Summary: Fanfiction SLG sur la célèbre chanson de Calogero avec un OCxPatron.


**_Bien le bonjour à tous, voici ma première song-fic sur une chanson que j'apprécie énormément "Si Seulement je pouvais lui manquer" de Calogero. Je tiens à dire que je ne détiens pas ni le Patron de SLG, ni la chanson, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs (Mathieu Sommet et Calogero) Et si Mathieu tombe sur cette song-fic et qu'il veut que je la retire, je la retirerai rapidement uniquement sous sa demande. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 **Song Fic : Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer.**

 _Il suffirait simplement qu'il m'appelle, qu'il m'appelle._

Le téléphone dans la main, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours, voire même quelques années qu'elle attendait un coup de fils. Un signe de sa part. C'était le seul moyen de l'entendre, de sentir sa présence près d'elle, depuis son départ.

 _D'où vient ma vie, certainement pas du ciel._

 _Lui raconter mon enfance, son absence tous les jours._

 _Comment briser le silence qui l'entoure._

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue, des années qui lui avait été fatale. Elle voulait lui dire tous ses instants qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble. Son regard se dirigea vers les nombreuses photos de familles présentes dans la pièce. Sur toutes ses photos, sa présence manquait. Elle baissa la tête, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

 _Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle._

Elle prit doucement dans ses mains malgré ses larmes et son téléphone, une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle avait besoin de lui écrire comme chaque jour, même si ces réponses n'arrivaient jamais en retour.

La jeune femme se sentait si vide, et pourtant elle se battait.

 _J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes._

 _Aussi vrai que je n'arrête pas d'y penser._

 _Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer._

 _Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe ?_

 _Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime._

 _Je n'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser, si seulement je pouvais lui manquer…_

Ses mots s'écoulèrent comme une rivière sur la feuille de papier. Elle se délivrait, mais sa tristesse amplifiait le poids de ses mots. Des mots dures, tout en restant dans un même temps pleins d'espoir. Un espoir de le revoir, d'avoir un signe où bien même d'avoir qu'un simple mot de retour. Sa vie d'autrefois lui manquait terriblement. Et donnait un sentiment de mal être à cette jeune femme.

Son cœur rata quelques battements lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que devant elle, son cadre préféré venait de s'effondré, un mauvais signe. Elle le ramassa doucement, avant d'entendre des pleurs, les pleurs d'un enfant. Elle s'avança rapidement et le prit délicatement contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux d'un brun sombre et lui chantonnant une simple chanson.

 _Je vous dirais simplement qu'à part ça_

 _Tout va bien._

 _Appart d'un père, je ne manque de rien._

Un père, c'était la seule chose qui manquait à cet enfant depuis qu'il était né. Une naissance qui s'était déroulé difficilement sans son père. Un père dont l'absence devenait invivable.

Elle essaya de le calmer par le chant, mais rien ne se produisait. Elle prit ensuite, une paire de lunettes noires, les lui mettant sur le nez, tout en continuant à le rassurer, à le calmer. Son regard s'adoucit en le voyant redevenir si calme avec un sourire si tendre.

 _Je vis dans un autre monde._

 _Je m'accroche tous les jours._

 _Je briserai le silence qui m'entoure…_

Il était vrai qu'elle s'accrochait tous les jours… Elle s'occupait de son nouvel espoir de vie, le voyant grandir chaque jour et ressemblant à cet homme, le père de son enfant. Elle le gardait contre elle tout en espérant un retour… Un nouvel espoir à qui se raccrocher pour se sentir complète pour son enfant.

Une sonnerie retentit…

 _Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle…_

Elle décrocha le téléphone silencieusement, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. À l'entente de la voix, un sourire se fixa sur ses lèvres, les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, comme les cascades des chutes du Niagara. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et sourire à la fois.

\- - C'est vrai ? Tu vas enfin rentrer ?

\- - Oui… Tu m'as tellement manqué gamine.

\- - Toi aussi Patron…

Ses mots étaient si sincères et son sourire revint doucement, elle lui avait manqué. Elle avait manqué au Patron… Son patron… Enfin leur Patron…

 _Si Seulement je pouvais lui manquer…_

 **Fin.**


End file.
